


【带卡】梦想 未来 双眼

by qianchuanyuan



Series: 【火影】短篇合集 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianchuanyuan/pseuds/qianchuanyuan
Summary: #cp带卡，原著向，刀#计划从老福特搬家过来，这篇是试水，第一次在这里发文还不太熟悉，如果有不规范的地方请指正，我会改的
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【火影】短篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778635
Kudos: 3





	【带卡】梦想 未来 双眼

cp带卡，刀  
————————————————  
卡卡西是从来不会因为未曾得到过的东西而痛苦的。  
他只痛苦于失去。  
，  
虽说一个强大的忍者总会有一个悲惨的童年，但是卡卡西自认为他的童年过得还算幸福，毕竟他有个父亲，或许作为“木叶白牙”的时候，这个男人并不普通，但是作为父亲而言，旗木朔茂的确是个，那种会笨手笨脚给儿子做饭教儿子识字的普通父亲。  
一直持续到某天夜里，惨白的月光下那个宽厚温暖的怀抱化为房梁上摇晃的噩梦为止——卡卡西的第一次长大大抵就从这一天开始，从这一天以后的日子，他已经不会将其归入“童年”。  
所以他仍旧可以很自信的说，他的童年过得还算不错。

后来他又遇到了他的队友，宇智波带土和原野琳，接着便是他的老师，波风水门。那一天金发的上忍把三个孩子带到天台上，热情洋溢的笑容连阳光都黯然失色，他问：  
“你们都有什么梦想？”

彼时卡卡西还不知道这一幕到底有多么的珍贵，他哼了一声说：  
“我的梦想就是贯彻忍者的信条。”  
他理所当然地认为这一幕可以持续到永恒，年轻的上忍能一直笑着直到耀眼的金色被银白覆盖，他们三个也能在很多年很多年以后的某一天仍旧坐在这里怀念今天，所以那霎那间心中翻涌出来的情愫，喉咙里尖啸着想要脱口而出的“我想要和你们并肩作战”，不必在此诉说。  
，  
往后很长的一段时间也泛善可陈，让现在的卡卡西回忆的话似乎除了宇智波带土也想不起别的什么，会想起宇智波带土也仅仅是因为这家伙存在感太强，眼睛都塞他眼眶里了，每天眼睛疼的时候都能想到这家伙毅然决然地丢下自己，奔赴一个他卡卡西永远遥不可及的地方。  
死前还耍帅，简直散心病狂。

然后饭还是得吃，觉还是得睡，眼睛里塞了颗写轮眼正好也成了迟到的理由，毕竟一只眼睛看东西看不清路嘛，迷路多正常。至于被写轮眼吸查克拉吸成一个精废还不用刀术非用忍术嘛，嗯，因为刀断了。  
算了，编不下去了，就这样吧。卡卡西想着，横竖他老爹也没法从棺材板里爬起来掐死他。  
，  
琳死在他手里的时候，卡卡西很难说自己到底哭没哭。忍者不应该轻易流泪，更何况作为忍者的旗木卡卡西冷静克制到极近冷漠，他的眼睛不曾流泪，但是带土的写轮眼特么哭得像洪水决提。  
简直丢尽了他的形象，从此以后谁都知道卡卡西做个任务把面罩都哭了个湿透。  
卡卡西这么想着，然后对准自己喉咙的苦无还是没刺下去。

他当然想过死亡，如果他率先离开那么就什么都不会再失去，干干净净一身轻松，但是很遗憾的是带土的写轮眼特么又哭成了狗。  
算了算了怕了怕了，总觉得宇智波带土这家伙是不是阴魂不散天天在他身边转悠不然不至于如此，那到时候万一他一苦无捅下去，旁边的带土就揪着他领子给他吹个豪火球，谁受得了。

然后就那样，琳也死了，他卡卡西还是该吃吃该睡睡，有时候他路过当初刚毕业的那个天台的时候，他会突然的想起那天的天气真的很好。  
后来再也没见过那么好的天气。  
，  
当然了命运这玩意儿也不是你放低姿态抱着大腿喊爸爸就能放过你的，在红色的火光撕裂木叶的天空的夜晚，记忆中那个金发的上忍也永远停留在了那一夜，就像记忆中所有色彩斑斓的画面一样就这么毫不留恋地停留在过去，徒留卡卡西一个人站在永不回头的列车上继续前进。  
他还是没哭，又是带土那个家伙在他的眼眶里哭得撕心裂肺的，心脏里尖锐的疼痛都快被他哭干净了，以至于卡卡西站在父亲死去的那个地方看了半个小时，最后假装自己只是来散个心的。  
那天巨石落下的时候那家伙也是这样抓住他的衣服拼了命的要把他捞出来，也不问一问他卡卡西到底想不想要这样的人生。

有时候卡卡西也会想，如果宇智波带土那天活下来了会怎样。他年纪轻轻就开了双勾玉的写轮眼，他会成为一个出色的宇智波乃至一个强大的忍者，他会取得应有的辉煌，甚至实现他的梦想——只要没有他旗木卡卡西。  
然后他就不想了，因为带土那只眼睛又特么哭成狗了。  
有完没完了，琳给他做眼球移植的时候是不是顺手给泪腺做了个强化手术？

才怪嘞，带土本来就是个哭包，琳是无辜的。

然后就在卡卡西放弃治疗选择在命运的列车上躺平，这辈子就准备跟左右手过日子的时候，他又看到了宇智波带土。  
很遗憾，小时候那个软软的哭包居然长成了反派boss，如果放在小说里的话就是标准的黑化线主角模式，最后主角打脸敌人成为大魔王抱得美人归。  
不过最遗憾的还是小时候的那个卡卡西站在长成了一个爱看小黄书的不良上忍吧？所以说宇智波带土当时一脸理直气壮地嘴炮打人，反倒是卡卡西特么心虚得要命，仿佛打了一个暑假游戏而作业一字未动的学生看到老师突击检查。  
简直要命，他找个时光机穿越回去把那一苦无捅下去至此人间蒸发，还来得及吗？

当然来不及了嘛，按照套路，现在取得黑化线主角剧本的带土就应该杀友证道，所以卡卡西就很能理解他俩打着打着就小黑屋互捅了。  
他只是不能理解带土为什么不杀了他。  
很简单很轻松的事情，卡卡西抱着同归于尽的心态冲上去的，带土想要杀了他只要将目标对准心脏，一棍子下去，卡卡西就是千手柱间附体也得跪。  
但是这家伙捅的是肩膀。

那一瞬间卡卡西几乎想脱口而出地问他为什么，为什么救他，为什么不收回他的写轮眼，为什么不杀了他？  
很多很多的为什么，十八年的无数个日日夜夜里积攒的为什么，为什么不来木叶村见他？

如果来见我，我愿意被你杀死，或者陪你离开。  
卡卡西悲哀地想着，他们之间彼此踏错了太多太多步，从今日的兵戈相向到某一天夜里黯然失色的金色闪光，从刺进胸膛的千鸟到滚落而下的巨石，甚至追溯到两人在学校门口第一次遇见时的惊鸿一瞥，这一切的一切共同造就了现在的进无可进也退无可退。  
胸膛里燃烧着这么多年来翻滚着的情愫，灼热滚烫的几乎要烧穿他的肋骨，那一瞬间卡卡西真的想不管不顾地就把这些全部说出来，告诉宇智波带土这么多年的每一个日日夜夜他的思念他的妄想，告诉宇智波带土这些疯狂的丑恶的不该有的倾慕和爱意。

但他没有。

因为旗木卡卡西是个懦夫。

然后错过了，就是真的错过了。  
四战结束后他担任火影的就职仪式的那一天，天气并不好，阴沉沉的像个葬礼，台下掌声雷动，而他对着台下笑着的时候，空荡的左眼很酸。

但他没有哭，一点都没有，木叶的六代目火影那一天的每一张照片都笑得眉角弯弯的，连情书都收到了一大摞。  
卡卡西把这些情书放在带土的墓碑前烧了，然后等了三个小时，看看这家伙有没有可能被他气爬起来。

气爬起来倒是没有，这家伙当时一头栽进黄泉里义无反顾得连背影都只看到那么一瞬，怎么可能被这点东西就气到掀开棺材板，太小看他宇智波带土了。

他只是入了梦。

梦中旗木卡卡西死死地保住了宇智波带土即便是那家伙气急败坏地扭断了他的手腕也没有松手，梦中旗木卡卡西终于说出了那些一直埋藏在心中腐朽发霉连心脏都一同锈蚀的东西。梦中宇智波带土气到跳脚，说你这赝品想桃子！

对啊，我就是想桃子。  
旗木卡卡西理直气壮，那你愿意给我吗？

接着梦境变得光怪陆离起来，背景一变再变地从神威空间跳到那个天台再跳到森林，最后变成卧室的床上，他们的年纪似乎也是，在撕开他的衣服的时候宇智波带土还是刚毕业的模样，进入的时候不知何时又成了那个一米八的长腿堍，不过那又怎样。  
宇智波带土永远是宇智波带土。

第二天早上醒来的时候，卡卡西躺在床上看了一会儿的天花板，决定火影就任之后的第一天就迟到。  
他偏过头看着墙壁上钉着的铃铛，突然没由地想到了他的学生，宇智波佐助的话。  
【我的梦想停留在过去，我的双眼看不到未来。】

他思索着，轻笑一声。  
他哪来的双眼。


End file.
